My name is
by Katnip2012
Summary: They have one thing in common... it's Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin or Supernatural

xXx

The knife was playing again; it made a trail from the shoulder to the left hip bone. People were screaming all around the body. The knife stabbed in through the chest right next to the heart but not hitting anything important. There was no scream of agony, it's was just a body.

"This is so fuckin' boring, he doesn't scream." The knife stopped playing. Fists rained down on the body, but still no response. "He should be doing something!" Footsteps were heard as a man walked up to the abuser.

"You're not doing it right; you have to speak to him while you abuse him. He can take physical pain like there's no tomorrow but you hear those pretty sounds once you start talking to him." The man said.

"You seem to want to play with him. He's all yours Alastair, I'll take Winchester," the abuser slides over and starts running a knife across Dean's body. Dean whimpers he feels so weak and it hurts. They may heal his body so they can play the next day but they keep the pain their 24/7.

"Hey pretty boy, did you miss me? Are you gonna make pretty noises for me today?" Alastair leaned into the man "Answer me you bitch! You were a poor excuse for a king. You let all of those people died because you were so selfish."

The man whimpered as Alastair clawed into his chest while he talked. Dean looked over at the man, he had been there when Dean woke up and has been tortured everyday but doesn't react unless it's Alastair who's torturing him. Dean let out a scream of pain as the abuser started stabbing rusty nails into his body everywhere he could.

"That bitch you married didn't love you. She just wanted your power." Alastair cut off a finger. The man screamed in agony. "Your father was disappointed in you and you killed him. YOU murdered HIM! You became a poor excuse of a replacement king." A nail went through the man's skull and he let out a blood curling scream.

"Alastair, finish up or come back. You're needed in the battle room," A demon said. Dean's abuser was already walking away. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he left; no more torture.

"I'll finish up with you later, pretty boy. I haven't gotten to what that fag thinks of you yet." Alastair smiles cruelly at the man and walks away. He was silent for a while but his lips were moving. Dean didn't want to push him but he wanted to know what he was saying. After a while Dean heard mumbling, it started to get louder and he finally heard what the man was saying.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, I am the king of Camelot and the once and future king of Albion. I am married to Guinevere, we don't love each other. She loves Lancelot, he died to save me. I have a manservant named Merlin, he has magic. Magic is good not bad. My parents are dead, I never met my mother. Morgana is my half-sister; she wanted me dead so we killed her. I am a murderer. Mordred stabbed me; I killed him. Merlin loves me; I love Merlin. I can survive. I am not crazy. Alastair is a liar. I am King Arthur. My name is Arthur Pendragon; I am the king of Camelot…" The man now named Arthur repeated those lines over and over again until Dean could recite them too. How did Dean never hear this? Maybe Arthur did it when he was passed out from pain.

"Arthur, hey Arthur. I'm Dean Winchester. Hey man listen to me, you're going to be fine they won't hurt you anymore." Dean tried to stop the rant. Arthur looked over to him and when Dean looked into his eyes he found them empty. Dean didn't know eyes could look like that.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I have been tortured for centuries; I have yet to give up. Merlin depends on me. I can survive. I am not crazy. Winchester is a liar. I am losing will. I am a murderer. I don't want to kill anymore. I am repenting. Let me repent. I won't fail Merlin again. I am the once and future king. Magic is good not bad" Arthur sounded more desperate the more he talked but his eyes remained cold and empty of anything. Arthur looked broken and Dean didn't know what to do.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. They want my heart and soul. I no longer have it. It is with my love. I am already dead, they can't hurt me. Merlin is safe." Arthur's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head rolled forward and just laid there. Dean felt a tear escape, he doesn't know what they put the king through but it must have been a lot for Arthur to repeat that information so he doesn't forget it. Dean hoped that he didn't become like that but he doesn't know what will happen and he might, so he starts making his list of valuable information.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I am a hunter. My mom died when I was 4, my dad died when I was 26. I love my brother Sam, I'm his guardian angel. Bobby is our father, he loves us. I am a murderer, I save people. I can survive." Dean repeated that in his head and memorized it by heart; he'll tell Arthur it when he wakes up again.

-Line Break-

Dean must've passed out because the next thing he feels is fists everywhere on him. Dean groans in pain and opens his eyes. His abuser is back and Alastair is standing in front of a whimpering Arthur. Dean can't feel his pain when he focuses on Arthur so that's what he does, he watches what Alastair does to him and hopes to be able to comfort Arthur later.

"Come on pretty boy, let me hear that scream." Alastair taunts as he grabs Arthur's hair and yanks it back to expose his neck. "Did that fag use to pull your head back? Do you want to feel pretty boy?" Alastair asked when Arthur moaned at the action, he kept silent though. Alastair runs the knife down his throat "answer me" Arthur remained silent. Alastair stabbed the knife through a small section of Arthur's throat "answer me bitch!" Arthur made a gurgling sound and his eyes rolled back again. Alastair didn't seem to care and continued wrecking Arthur's body while it convulsed every now n' then. Dean started to feel his pain again, knifes were stuck in his sides; rusty nails are in his hands. He started screaming at the pain. He may be a hunter but he never felt anything like this.

"You finally pay attention to me; I was starting to feel left out." A fist landed on his face, "I don't like being left out" A nail was hammered into his shoulder. "It makes me very angry." The abuser slapped him across the face and split his lip. Dean saw black spots. He looked over at Arthur and found Alastair still playing with the body.

"Stop it! Haven't you done enough to him! He's gone, passed out. What fucking pleasure do you get out of hitting a lifeless body?" Dean shouted at Alastair and his abuser stuck a rusty nail in his stomach "still here" it said in a sing-song voice while Dean whimpered at the pain but focused on Alastair.

"I get the pleasure of knowing he's my bitch. The great king is my bitch and he can't do anything about it. He will wake up will my mark on him and he will know. That fag he loves can't help him. He's all alone and he's a fuckup." Alastair laughs and continues with his work.

Dean continued to take his beating and every time he got hit in the face the black spots got larger and his screams got louder. Dean is almost at his limit half of his vision is gone. His abuser twists some of the nails already in him around and as he is screaming he starts to pass out. The last thing he sees is Alastair carving an 'A' into Arthur's chest and the cruel laughter of both demons as they continue to torture now lifeless like bodies.

xXx

That's all folks! New chapter to come soon I just have to finish typing it up.

Much love,

Katnip2012


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! This may or may not be confusing. Depends on how big of a fan you are of Merlin. If you are confused there is a explanation at the bottom.

xXx

"You know what I'm capable of." Sam heard as he walked towards the crossroads "Now I'll ask one more time." The voice sounded powerful "Where. Is. He?" The man punctuated each word. Sam heard a laugh.

"You stupid, stupid human. For years you've been asking the same question. It's starting to get old. Where is he? Where is he? He's in hell! Where else would he be?! He's being tortured! He just takes it. He's weak and shouldn't have been king!" Sam saw a raven-haired man facing a demon. The man's composure looked like it was breaking.

"You shut up! You don't get to insult him. You're a piece of shit. You're vermin and he is a king. He was a GREAT king!" The man said while the demon scoffed.

"I'm done with you; in fact we all are." Before the demon could attack a knife was sticking through its throat and it was flashing as the demon and human soul died within the body. Sam walked up to the demon and pulled out the knife, wiping it off on the ratty suit that it wore.

"You're wel-" Sam began to say spinning around to only find a gun pointed at him "What the fuck?" Sam exclaimed and readied himself for anything, this man should be thanking him not pointing a gun at him.

"What the fuck indeed." The man spoke with a British accent with a little bit of Irish leaking in making his voice sound silky smooth. Sam was seriously annoyed that this guy wasn't thankful.

"I just saved your sorry ass!" Sam said leaning down to get in this guys face "If I were you, I'd be thankful." The man smirked.

"No. You just killed the first demon to tell me any information in YEARS! I'm trying to save someone and you just set me back to square one." The man's voice hardened "So you didn't save me and I'm not you so I'm not grateful. I'm fucking pissed." Sam huffed; he shook his head and looked back at the man. He knew how it felt to be useless in trying to help someone.

"Sorry. I'm Sam Winchester by the way." Sam said reaching a hand out towards the gun that hasn't lowered.

"Colin Morgan. I don't accept your apology." Colin put is gun away and spun on his heel and started walking away.

"Hey, hey wait!" Sam shouted. Colin stopped and waited for Sam to continue. "Are you trying to save someone from hell?" When Colin nodded, Sam walked around to face him.

"I am too. I have resources, we can help each other. You can help me." Sam says. Colin thinks for a bit, looking around while he did. He finally looked back at Sam.

"Hmmm no." Colin stepped around him and started moving again "Good bye Winchester." Colin could feel eyes on his back.

"Please! It's my brother!" Sam pleaded. Colin kept on walking "Sorry Charlie. Not my problem." Sam looked at him in disdain.

"He's all I have left." Sam said looking down. Colin froze at that. He body was rigid for a moment before it slumped and he turned around.

"I'll help" Sam looked up "On one condition" Sam nodded for Colin to continue with the condition.

"You'll have to help me in return." Colin just finished the last word when Sam's head started nodding furiously. "I will. Oh God, thank you! Do you have a place to sleep? I have a room when can share." Colin looked at him in surprise.

"You would share your rooms with a stranger?" The accent deepened with shock. Sam looked at him.

"Yes I know enough. Your Colin Morgan, you're trying to save someone from hell. You're not a supernatural creature." Sam shrugged. "Come on. It's almost morning and we need to start researching soon." Sam walked back to Dean's beloved Chevy Impala and opened the driver door. He saw Colin standing awkwardly on the side of the road.

"You can follow me in your car if you want." Colin blushed and looked everywhere but Sam as he spoke.

"I don't have a car." Sam blanched "What? How did you get her then?"

"Took a cab." Sam sighed then looked at Colin, "get in. I'll be easier than you calling a taxi back and wasting money." Colin opened the passenger door and slid easily into it. Sam felt that something was off but it also felt right. Almost as if they were missing someone from the picture.

They drove for a while in comfortable silence. Something Sam has only achieved with Dean.

"Who's your brother?" Colin asked as if semsing Sam was thinking of him.

"His name is Dean. He practically raised me since my mom died when I was a baby. My dad got into hunting in order to avenge her, he just ended up getting killed by the same demon though. My brother has always watched out for me and even supported me when I went to college. No one else in my family ever did, my dad was to disappointed with the path I took. Who are you trying to save?" Sam asked as they pulled into the motel parking lot/ Colin ignored the question and hopped out of the car. Sam made his way to the door. He opened it and felt relieved when there were 2 bedrooms leading from the main area. Sam pointed to one.

"Here's yours." Sam walked away and started putting up protection of salt and finding holy water. Colin was sitting on the couch, staring off into space but looked like he was concentrating on something so Sam left him alone.

When Sam sat on the other end of the couch, having just finished with putting up the salt at each entrance, Colin stood up.

"Good night" the accent was heard as the man walked towards his room and before Sam could respond Colin turned back around.

"His name was, is, Bradley" Colin whispered and closed the door behind him. Sam couldn't believe that they man had shared information with him. He sat there stunned before he remembered the manners that Dean taught him and replied.

"Good night."

xXx

Okay! So if you're confused Colin Morgan is the actor of Merlin on the show and Bradley is the actor of Arthur. Colin is Merlin and Bradley is Arthur. I chose to give Merlin a fake name cause really, who has named their kids Merlin recently? Also if no one wanted to do the math, Arthur has been on the rack and tortured for about 177,360 years without much breaks.

Next update soon,

Katnip2012


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are new chapter, enjoy my lovelies...

xXx

'_How long as it been?'_ Dean thought it felt like forever. He's lost count of how many many times he's been tortured somewhere around visit 200.

"Hello my precious" Dean heard the familiar voice "I brought a visitor" Dean groaned and opened his eyes. He saw his abuser, now named Addonic and a snake. Addonic must've seen his look of confusion because he smiled.

"This is an old friend of mine. Morgana used it on Arthur's knights. Its name is the Nathair." Addonic smirked "It will torture you to the limit of human endurance." Addonic's smirk turned into a grin "Lucky for me, your limit is past human down here. Let's see what he's got." He whispered magic words to the snake and Dean whimpered.

"Please don't do this. Please stop!" Dean cried out quietly. Addonic tsked at him.

"Nathair is very excited." With that he brought the snake close to Dean and it lunged, going for his neck. Dean let out a blood-curling scream. Arthur, who had been watching the scene unfold, turned away. So that was what the knights went through. He winced every time Dean screamed or begged for mercy as the snake kept attacking him. Both Dean and Arthur wished for it to be over already. Unfortunately it was just starting.

-Line Break-

After hours of the snake attacking him, Dean finally passed out and whimpered or convulsed every time the snake hurt him. Arthur hoped that Dean has the strength that he didn't and still doesn't have. Footsteps were heard and Arthur lifted his head to them. Alastair was walking with a demon.

"Is it any of them?" Alastair spread his arms to the countless bodies surrounding him and Dean. The demon surveyed each body. When his eyes landed on Dean's motionless form he smiled.

"Him" The demon said in a Scottish accent. Alastair looked at the demon.

"Really Crowley? Angels are coming into hell for this worthless shit?" Alastair said as the demon named Crowley walked up behind Addonic.

"Don't touch him!" Arthur yelled suddenly "You touch him and I will find a way to hurt you. I swear to God!" Alastair looked at him in surprise before he smiled.

"Does my pretty boy have a new fuck toy?" he walked up to him, but Arthur ignored him. Crowley stared at him then looked at the tools.

"You swear to God? Well then I guess it's an empty threat because there is no God." Crowley took a knife and stabbed Dean in the stomach. The body convulsed and Arthur screamed.

"I will find a way. I swear I will hurt you. Don't underestimate me!" Arthur glared at Crowley until Alastair slapped him hard across the face making his head snap sharply the other way and he tasted blood. Crowley scoffed and pulled the knife out, throwing it onto the tray.

"Ooo I'm shaking. Sorry sweetheart but I'm not gonna lose any sleep worrying about an empty threat made by a pathetic bitch." Crowley said with a heavy Scottish accent "Ta ta, love" and with that he walked away with Alastair beside him and a pair of eyes burning a hole into him and if a tiny shiver ran down his back… well no one had to know about it.

-Line Break-

When Dean came around again there was no one there and his stomach hurt like a son of a bitch. He looked over at Arthur and found him staring.

"Like the view? I don't know if my brother would approve of me dating a man from hell but what happens in hell stays in hell, am I right? What, do I have something on my face?" Dean tries to joke as the screams of the others echoed around them. No matter what he told himself, they will haunt him forever. Arthur smiled at him and then opened his mouth. Dean expected to hear his usual chant but was surprised by what he heard.

"Are you ok Dean Winchester?" A British accent came from Arthur and when Dean looking into his eyes he saw a small flicker of life instead of nothing, Dean smiled.

"Who are you and what did you do to Arthur?" Arthur cocked his head to the side.

"I'm still here Dean. I'm the real Arthur Pendragon." Arthur assured "It was a joke I was, you know what never mind. I've felt better thanks for asking." Dean sighed. Arthur nodded and they stopped talking and listened to the screams, after a while Arthur spoke up again,

"I heard you." Dean looked over at him with a hum but Arthur was looking down.

Your name is Dean Winchester. You are a hunter. Your mother died when you were 4, your father died when you were 26. You love your brother Sam. You think you're his guardian angel. Bobby is now your father; he loves you and your brother. You are a murderer, but you save people? You can survive." Arthur smiled sadly and looked up. "Your life is almost as fucked up as mine." Dean laughed then and Arthur gave him a look of confusion.

"A king…. just said…. fuck… man, that's hilarious!" Dean laughed, and damnit, it felt good so Dean laughed harder, it wasn't really funny but Dean can only imagine Arthur dressed in funny clothing with a crown saying 'fuck' in his British accent surrounded but gold and jewels with a sour look on his face.

"Dean settle down, come on you're still injured you should rest some." Arthur said after Dean had stopped laughing and was now breathing heavily. Arthur watched as Dean slipped back into unconsciousness with a smile on his face. It's been a while that Arthur has been able to look over someone, the last one had a forgettable name and even more forgettable face but the thing that stuck out is that he always shouted something about ' The Men of Letters', whatever that was. Arthur's eyes were about to slip close when the sound of pounding feet caught his attention. Now was the time that his savior would be taken from him and he would slip into oblivion again.

A man in a tan trench coat walked up towards them. His eyes were searching frantically until they landed on Arthur than Dean. The man walked to where Arthur was and caressed his cheek giving him the feeling of warmth and love- how he felt with Merlin- and he sighed in content, missing his best friend.

"Thank you." The gravelly voice said "You kept him from breaking the first seal, sadly his father broke it and we need him dearly back on Earth. Your part will come soon, we made a deal so long ago, we will come and get you when the time is right- be patent with us, King Arthur Pendragon." The hand dropped when Arthur nodded "Hurry Castiel, I may have chosen the wrong part of my soul to keep and I don't know how long I can survive." Arthur nodded at Dean "Take care of him on the way out."

"Soon King Arthur, just be patent" The angel walked over to Dean and grabbed his shoulder, with a flash of bright light they were gone and Arthur started to feel empty again. He had almost given up but his determination has been restored by one word, '_Soon'_. Soon he will be back with Merlin. Soon he will no longer have Alastair torturing him. Soon his deal with the angels will be finished. Soon it will all be over. And with those thoughts running through his mind Arthur slipped into unconsciousness.

xXx

Yay! New chapter! Boo Arthur's alone again :( Even though Dean is gone we will still hear about Arthur just not in full chapters (Booing noise) I know I know but the faster I break the seals the faster we see Arthur with Merlin again. Check in soon for the new chapter. Reviews help me write faster!

Love you all,

Katnip2012


	4. Chapter 4

"Not dead" –Sherlock Holmes…. Hi guys, thanks for sticking with me and a special shout out to TheOnlyMeYouWillEverKnow for reaching out to me and showing me how many people actually enjoy this story. I love you all *kisses* and now story!

xXx

Honestly Dean didn't know what happened, one minute he was in hell and the next he was waking up in a wooden box that was buried 6 feet under, which is very hard to climb out of. Bobby thought he was a monster, because, really, he's back from the dead. Tracking Sam was no problem and they found themselves in a 'love motel' as Bobby put it. They walked up to room 207 where they hoped Sam would be and knocked on the door. It immediately opened to a man with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a tight wife beater and low riding sweats. Dean and Bobby just stared in shock.

"So where is it?" The man said in a British accent with a little bit of Irish in it. Dean shot Bobby a look and then turned back to the man.

"Where's what?" Dean questioned and the man sighed like they were 5-year olds that did something wrong.

"The pizza that takes two American men to deliver." The man looked to be about at his wits end so Dean looked around him and into the room trying to spot Sam or something of his. When he didn't find anything he turned back to the man

"I think we got the wrong room" Dean said while he was trying to take a step back.

"Hey, is that the pizza? Do you need help with the mon-" The voice stopped as the body got into view and saw the people at the door looking first at Dean than at Bobby and furrowed his brow quickly in a way to show confusion. Dean smiled at the newcomer.

"Heya Sammy." Dean said softly and stepped past the man at the door, than it seemed that everything happened very fast. Sam drew a knife and lunged at Dean and Bobby jumped in pulling him away. The man at the door jumped into action and grabbed Dean while Bobby put Sam in a lock.

"Who are you?!" Sam demanded.

"What like you didn't do this?" Dean yelled back at him.

"Do what!" Sam shouted at him again.

"Why are we shouting questions at each other?" The raven haired man shouted to no one in particular.

"It's him, it's him Sam. I've been through this already, it's really him." Bobby reasoned with Sam while the man let go of Dean once he realized Dean wouldn't attack. Bobby let go of Sam and he took the 2 strides to get to Dean while Dean said something about looking great and pulled him into a hug.

"So do Americans hug their attackers now? No wonder you guys went downhill. 'Always kill the attacker after getting the information you need' bad motto I know, but it works." The man's accent became very strong as he leaned against the wall looking bored.

"What? No, this is my brother." Sam looked over at the man.

"Oh now Americans attack their own family? Damn, you people are stupid." The man shook his head. Dean wondered why he was still here, or better yet, even here in the first place.

"Ok, who are you?" Dean questioned. The man lifted his head and looked Dean straight in the eye.

"Sam's lover," Dean looked at Sam while Sam looked at the man with amusement in his eyes but a disapproving frown on his lips, "Just kidding, I'm Colin a friend of Sam's." He held out his hand to Dean, "You're the infamous jerk. Heard a lot about you, some embarrassing things but don't worry I won't tell anyone." Colin winked at him and Dean flushed wondering what Sam told this man. Dean shook the outstretched hand.

"I know where we can go to get answers since Sam didn't do it." Bobby spoke up "Just follow me when you're ready." He walked out of the room while grabbing his phone, probably to warn whoever they are going to. Colin nodded and went into a bedroom. Dean waited until the door was closed then turned to his brother.

"Why is he here? Who is he?" Dean demanded in a quiet voice. Sam looked at him in surprise.

"He's a hunter; I met him a couple weeks after you died Dean. I told him we could help each other. He's smart; he knows his stuff and memorizes anything that he reads enough times" Sam said seriously. Dean looked at him.

"Why does he have accent is he from fucking London? You can't trust people with accents, didn't Bela teach you anything" Dean questioned in a furious whisper.

"He's from Ireland and yeah he stayed a while in London. Look he's fine, he's saved me a bunch of times these past couple months while we were trying to save you and he hasn't stolen anything or else he would already be long gone." Sam informed furiously. Colin walked back out in what seemed to be designer jeans that hugged him comfortably, a red shirt that had a golden dragon in the center and carrying a duffle bag that was a faded red.

"Like the color red?" Dean said, seeming to be teasing. Colin's smile vanished and his eyes were emptied of every emotion '_just like Arthur's'_ Dean thought. Colin dropped his duffle and walked over to the couch.

"You have no idea." he plopped down, "Alright, well I'm going use the bathroom real quick then we'll go." As Dean closed the door he saw Colin close his eyes.

"Dude, you look like you're trying to read a mind." Sam joked and Colin just laughed. Dean turned on the faucet, cupped his hands under the water and splashed his face with it. As he looked into the mirror he could feel a presence in his mind and suddenly his memories of hell came back. _'People screaming, begging for mercy, Addonic laughing with glee as Nathair…'_ Dean opened the door and walked swiftly out, blocking the memories again. Colin seemed agitated at something but he was the only one in the room.

"You ok?" Dean asked, Colin's head snapped up and his features smoothed out but the irritation was still in his eyes.

"Yeah, Sam took the bags down to the car and he checked us out. I decided to wait so Sam wouldn't rush you. He's not very patient is he?" Colin asked as he started walking for the door that led to the hallway.

"Nope and he never will be. It'll kill him someday and that's why I'm here, to stop him from dying." Dean looked over at Colin to see him nodding his head with sadness in his eyes, "Who'd you lose?" Colin looked over at him.

"Excuse me?" he replied. Dean chuckled,

"You're either born into this or you've lost someone you loved cause of these bastards, you don't look like you were born into it so…. Who'd you lose?" Dean explained. Colin smiled sadly again.

"Sooner or later we all lose someone we love, doesn't matter how they die. We all grieve and we all want more time with that person. I lost everyone I've ever loved. Not to demons, not all of them at least. My dad was on the run from a man pretending to be a monster and when I finally met him he died by a creature's hand trying to protect me. But he's not the reason. No, I wasn't born into it and someone didn't die to bring me into it, it was forced onto me along with other things that I wish desperately I didn't have or hell even know of. But you live with it. Fake a smile and don't get attached. I learned my lesson, you guys should to. You two are each other's downfall, but you can't live without each other. I say get out of the business before it is too late Dean." They reached the car and Colin slipped into the backseat, stretched out on his back and closed his eyes. Dean got into the driver's seat while Sam contorted himself into the passenger side.

"Does he always do that?" Dean asked Sam after 5 minutes on the road. Sam looked at Dean as he gestured with his head back to Colin who was passed out on the backseats. Sam cleared his throat.

"Uhhh yeah, it's really the only time he sleeps" Sam looked down at his lap "I've worried and talked to him about it but he always seems ready to go. He hates sleeping on a bed. At night he'll research, pace, work out, memorize useless facts and clean. He mumbles most of the time while he does it, but I've never heard it clearly. If we stay long he'll take cat naps during the day, but that's it." The car fell back into silence while Dean followed Bobby and making sure he stayed in their sights and Sam playing with his phone before pulling out a book and starting to read it.

"Why do you Americans insist on talking about people behind their backs?" A voice from the back of the car made the brothers jumped. Dean started to trip over words while Sam looked at the backseat with a guilty smile. "You need enough sleep so you don't deteriorate. I just need to survive, living can come later. I'm fine; I could take on 1,000 demons and still be good." Colin insisted while Sam still stared at him. Sam nodded and turned around to face the road again while Colin fell back against the seat again. "Are we almost there yet?" Dean glanced down at his watch.

"No, we got a couple more hours." Colin grunted in response and a couple minutes later his breathing evened out. Throughout the ride Dean thought he heard little whimpers and mumbling from the back seat but the radio was on so he couldn't be sure. When Colin wasn't asleep his eyes were closed, he didn't talk and Dean just had to wonder what this young-looking Irish man has gone through.

xXx

Yay! New chapter, next one will be with Pamela. Before I start brain storming that though, do you guys want a short story of Sam and Colin's time with each other while Dean was in hell? If so pm me or send reviews (which also help we work faster)… Much love to you all, Katnip2012


	5. Mini-chapter, important but not

Omg guys I'm alive! I honestly don't know what happened to me, but I already have the next chapter written out, now I just have to type and the chapter after that is halfway written! So updates will be soon... Thanks for sticking with me and the story, I'm sorry that I'm not consistent with updating but I'll get there.

Now onto the story. This mini-chapter starts RIGHT after chapter 2 ended and picks up again in chapter 4 when Dean comes to the motel, this mini-chapter is Sam and Colin in the 4 months the were together trying to save Dean, important enough for you guys to read but you don't have to, it's mostly humor.

xXx

_Four months ago_

When Colin closed the door he didn't sleep. Instead he sat on the bed and pretended. Of course he had to go and accept the deal and of course he had to stay with this stupid kid. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling and let his memories play out in front of him, literally. Images flicker above him, an image of a blond haired man with a goofy girl on his face, of him laughing of him smirking. Colin smiled sadly.

"I will get you out Arthur," He whispered quietly. After a couple hours he heard the kid move over to the other bedroom and shut the door.

-Line Break-

Around 2 in the morning Colin started to get bored. He hasn't slept yet and honestly he doesn't want to. After doing 20 push-ups and sit-ups he is at a loss of what to do. He's already played around with his magic, reinforced the standard barrier he put around the room, put up a barrier around the kid, took it down, and has read the Gettysburg address spoken by Abraham Lincoln about 5 times.

"My name is Merlin," Colin barely breathed out, "The druids called me Emrys. My mother is Hunith, my father is Balinor. I became the last dragon lord when he died. The druids think I'm the most powerful magic user to ever walk the Earth. I am the manservant to King Arthur Pendragon; we are two sides of the same coin. He died in my arms and I was supposed to protect him… why didn't I protect him? He's married to Gwen, they don't love each other. Gwen loves Lancelot and Arthur loves me, and I love him. I will get him out of hell."

-Line Break-

In the morning Sam came out of his room. Colin handed him a cup of coffee and stood up.

"We better get moving." Colin said seriously and Sam nodded. In 15 minutes they were heading out to the car.

"How did you Americans ever survive? One of your greatest speeches starts with "Four score and seven years ago." Really? That's just sad." Colin said diving into the back seat, and as they drove out of town Colin had Sam agreeing with him.

_Three months ago_

Colin is one of the smartest hunters Sam has ever met. Better then him, and very close to dad. His downfall though is that he hardly sleeps. Sam worries that he will wear himself down but even without the sleep he is more energetic than Sam and he has proven that he hates the taste of energy and caffeinated drinks. Tonight Sam had stayed up late trying to get more research on their current hunt about a man was dead then got up and started walking around again. Sighing he turned off his laptop and headed to his room, while he was walking past Colin's room he heard mumbling. Stopping he leaned in close to listen.

"… Arthur Pendragon; we are two sides on the same coin. He died in my arms," Sam heard Colin's voice crack "I was supposed to protect him… Why didn't I protect him?..." Sam looked at the closed door and shook his head; that man was to upbeat to be able to know the emotion sadness. Sam didn't think more on it as he got ready for bed thinking it was nothing more than Colin memorizing something else so he can make fun of it to Sam tomorrow.

-Line Break-

As Sam was driving down an empty stretch of road Colin finally spoke up.

"You're presidents make stupid choices. I mean Lincoln and Reagan were ok but what is Obama doing right now? You guys just suck at picking presidents." Colin muttered from the back making Sam laugh.

"I can't argue with that one man." Sam grinned at Colin's 'thought so' as he slouched down in the passenger seat, Sam chuckled again. This is one of the best deals he's ever made.

_Two months ago_

As Colin got used to having Sam around he opened up more, his fake laughs were traded in for real ones. He realized that he's slowly transferring back into the man he was before that day. He thought it would never happen, that even when he got Arthur back he'd still be damaged, but here was this stupid kid making him act like there is hope for him still. Even as he tried, Colin couldn't distance himself anymore from life, it's like Sam fixed him then reinforced it. Secretly Colin is happy that Sam unknowingly did it, but he could never admit that to himself.

_One month ago_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked him in his amused voice. Colin huffed,

"How hard can it be?" He grabbed the phone and dialed in the number Sam gave him. As the phone rang Colin thought about how to go about the call when the ringing stopped and a voice came through.

"Yes hi, I would like a medium pepperoni pizza, another medium pizza but this one is cheese. Uhhh cheese sticks, cinnamon knots and a 2-liter bottle of dr. pepper please." Colin said in a rush.

"Ok I'm going to repeat your order back to make sure I have it right." Colin looked over at Sam, "Uhh ok."

"1 medium pepperoni pizza, 1 cheese pizza, an order of cheese sticks and cinnamon knots with a 2-liter bottle of dr. pepper, did I miss anything sir?" The woman asked after repeating the order perfectly.

"No, you're good." Colin replied "Alright then you're cost will be $40.75, you can pay the delivery man with cash or do it now if you have a card." Colin looked at Sam and mouthed '_cash or card_' Sam held up 1 finger.

"Uh, no I'll be paying with cash thank you." She asked a couple more questions which Sam had to give the answers to, through Colin of course.

"Alright then your food should be there in 10 minutes. Thank you for choosing Papa John's and enjoy the rest of your day." The phone line went dead before he could respond.

"Ha see I can do things Sam, I'm not stuck in the "dark ages", I just don't like the internet, it lies."

Sam laughed at the man in front of him who was wearing sweats and a wife beater, a total opposite of his usual outfits but his reasoning was they weren't doing anything but tracking demons. Sam opened his laptop, Colin has helped him a lot, not only in getting close to freeing Dean but to get over himself and laugh carefree for the first time in a while.

_Now_

After 20 minutes with no pizza Colin started to pace. Sam laughed at him which earned him a dark look.

"It's not funny Sam, I pay them and they told me 10 minutes. They so lied to me! If I was back in London, this would've have happened." Collin plopped down on the bed and groaned.

"It will get here you big baby, just have patience." Sam chuckled; he turned back to his laptop trying to find out what demons wanted here. There was a knock on the door and Colin was up in a flash racing for the door. Sam hear him open it and then some mumbling. Thinking Colin forgot what he told him about the currency here in America he got up to go help.

"Hey is that the pizza? Do you need help with the mon-" Sam cut off mid word as he saw who was in the doorway. '_It can't be, no way'_ Sam quickly looked at Colin before looking back at the men, then he saw red…

xXx

And that's it... Again I'll update soon (hopefully)

Reviews are awesome and always welcomed... Also PM me if you think I really need motivation, cause I probably will need it.

Check out TheBandofThieves she helps me move my butt and her stories are amazingly good.


	6. Chapter 5

I"M BACK! OMG I'm so sorry guys, I know I said a couple days maybe weeks and then it's been months! Ahhhhhh I'm so sorry. Next chapter I promise will be in a couple weeks, I will work non-stop on it. Anyways enjoy

xXx

As Bobby knocked on the door Colin tried to center himself. He doesn't want this psychic to freak out because he projected the wrong thoughts.

"Bobby!" the woman that opened the door laughed out and pulled Bobby into a hug.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby smiled pulling out of the hug. The girl looked over at the trio of young men, she crossed her arms.

"So are these the boys?" She questioned still addressing Bobby who nodded his head.

"Sam, Dean… and Colin- Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state." Sam and Dean greeted Pamela while Colin still focused on his thoughts trying desperately not to push them onto the woman. Pamela gave Colin a weird look before turning to Dean.

"mmm, mmm, mmm. Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." She smirked looking him up and down.

"If you say so," Dean pursed his lips while talking.

"Come on in." She stepped back to let them pass. Once Colin was through she shut the door.

"So you hear anything?" Bobby asked getting straight to business.

"Well I ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why." Pamela said voice serious for once. She glanced over at Colin again quickly before her attention was back on Bobby.

"So what's next?" Pamela sighed out her answer to Bobby, "A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." She look over to the brothers, they seemed down to anything right now as long as it got them answers. "You're not gonna summon the damn thing here right?" Bobby became tensed as if ready for a fight

"No, that's not what a séance is for, it's just for the performer to get a peek at the spirit or creature that a person wants found." Colin spoke up, everyone turned to look at him. "What my uncle used to be into this kind of thing." He shrugged and he got a shake of a head from Sam with a fond smile running across his lips, the smile usually reserved only for Dean.

"Well, Bobby you know how to set up right? Colin do you have any relation to Dean at all?" Pamela took back the attention of everyone.

"Haha, I just met him a couple hours ago and even then I slept on the way here," Colin slid a coy smile towards Dean, "I would love to get to know him though." At Dean's horrified look Colin threw his head back and laughed loud, messing with Dean was like messing with Percival when Gwaine was around and Colin could use some normal in his life.

"You gotta stay out of the séance then, you'll just block me." Colin got her meaning immediately and seemed to sober up quickly. Everyone moved into a room and as he heard Dean talk to Pamela about forever, loss and gain he just had to go over. By the time he was in actual earshot he heard Pamela talk to Sam.

"You're invited to grumpy." She then turned away from them and sashayed away. Dean immediately turned to Sam and pointed at him, "You are so not invited!" Colin lined himself up to Dean's back and ran his hand down his chest, "Am I?" He breathed against Dean's ear, he jumped and moved away rubbing at his ear as Colin laughed loud again.

"No, absolutely not!" Dean growled, Colin laughed even louder and danced out of the room after trading a high-five with Sam.

"Have fun with your séance" Colin ran to his designated room before the boys could say anything, and now he just had to wait, like what he does with everything else in his life. His cell phone jumped to life in his pocket while he was thinking about finding a distraction, he opened it without checking the caller id he already knows who it is.

"Hey Colin, guess what?" The voice sounded excited over the phone and much like his older ancestor.

"Hey, what's up Rupert? Do you need something?" Rupert never really called him often, only when he is in trouble or wants to gloat about a good grade.

"I'm writing about Camelot!" Rupert yelled, "The teacher said to pick something and since you have all of those stories, cause you know. I thought if I needed help then I would consult you and thank god we don't have to do citations this paper!" Rupert was talking a mile a minute, Colin smiled faintly. He missed Leon dearly, he was the last of his friends to die and they had formed a tight bond, and Colin had promised to protect his family no matter what since Leon protected him and even helped him experiment the not dying thing.

"Merlin? You ok mate? I'm sorry if I made you sad or something, I promise not to ask anymore…"

"No no, it's fine Rupert, really. You are keeping my history alive when you talk about it so talk away!" Colin smiled, ever since he told the man about himself Rupert has become fascinated with Camelot and all that it stood for, it was kind of funny really.

Suddenly there was a scream a Colin rushed to get there, hanging up on a shouting Rupert along the way.

"Quick call 911!" Bobby shouted, Sam ran to the other room and grabbed the phone. Bobby and Dean over Pamela who started to sob and crying out that she couldn't see. Merlin saw that her eyes were burned out and he couldn't help think had he been in the room she would still be safe.

-Line Break-

Colin and Dean sat at the table while Sam talked on the phone. Dean ordered 3 pie slices, 1 for each of them. Colin colored a kids menu while internally sulking about the fact that he couldn't save Pamela. Sam came over and ended his call as he sat down.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean shot out as soon as the call ended. Collin looked up.

"Uh, Pam's stable and out of ICU." Sam put his phone away.

"And blind cause of us?" Dean's question sounded more like a statement but all Colin could think was Pamela was blind because of him, because he's hiding, because he was afraid to use his magic and now it's too late.

"And we still have no clue what we're dealing with." Sam sighed.

"What a crap day." Colin mumbled.

"But we have a lead, Colin and I followed some demons here, so let's find them! Someone's got to know something about something." The waitress set down there pies which Colin dug right into. Before the boys could start though, she sat down.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked letting irritation slip through.

'I'm sorry." She smiled "I thought you were looking for us" Her eyes flashed black. As the boys carried a conversation with the demon, Colin sat there as if the demon wasn't there. When the boys stood and walked out Colin looked up at the demon.

"You're not special, so maybe I got someone to drag to hell." She smirked. Colin laughed and when he looked back at the demon his eyes were void of any emotion.

"You can try, but it won't work. Do you know who I am? No? Well allow me to educate you. The name's Merlin Emrys. The greatest sorcerer to EVER walk the Earth, I can't die. I've cheated death for thousands of years, believe me I've tried. You tell every damn demon about me" Merlin let his magic flow through him, voice cold and powerful, "Then pass on this message, 'Merlin is protecting the Winchesters. Whoever attacks them will suffer my wrath.' You got that?" Merlin flicked his wrist and the other demon fell silently to the floor, "Now get going"

-Line Break-

As Alastair slid a knife down Arthur's chest he sneered at another 'poor decision' he's made in his life. The sound of heels coming toward them divided Alastair's attention.

"Hold this for me?" The blade slipped easily through Arthur's stomach. Alastair turned around.

"What?" He snapped and the woman winced.

"A message to all demons sir- Sam and Dean Winchester are under Merlin's protection, whoever attacks them will suffer his wrath." Alastair turned to Arthur with a grin.

"Hear that pretty boy? Merlin's met your side fuck toy and his brother and forgot all about you." Alastair's grin got impossibly bigger, "No one remembers you, your no one." The knife started to move, not deeper or out but up. Cutting through skin and internal organs, Arthur's scream made the woman wince.

"You're dismissed" The woman wanted to bolt away and find somewhere to throw up but she forced herself to walk elegantly, she looked back at the man on the rack more than once. She wasn't a weak demon at all and loved putting souls through pain. It's never really gotten to her, but looking at that man, she knows that his pain will haunt her dreams and his dead eyes will always be in the front of her mind.

xXx

Well, how was it? Reviews are always nice and so are PM's, I will respond to PM's by the way, just so you know I'm not dead. I would like to thank LaughingFish36, you sent me a PM and the next day this chapter is going up. So a couple weeks! If not, you guys can send hate messages or something. Away I go! Bye *kisses*


	7. Chapter 6

I give you guys permission to beat me up! I know I promised a couple weeks, I always promise a couple weeks and then it turns into a couple months! Alright read read!

xXx

As Colin came down the stairs freshly showered he heard the boys arguing in the kitchen.

"We already have a theory Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"Well find another one, angels aren't real!" Dean shouted right back.

"Actually, there is a bunch of lore, especially in the medieval era. People believed that angels were real and could perform amazing miracles, like bringing someone back to life without trading another soul." Everyone looked at him, he just shrugged, "What? My mom likes angels, they always 'gave her a sense of peace' or whatever." Bobby slammed the book, which he was poring over, closed.

"Why the hell didn't we ask him first, could've saved me from all this research." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Dean started to go off when Sam called this 'good news', Colin just sat back and listened.

"We gotta figure out more about why they want Dean." Sam finally said. Colin stood up.

"No." He put power into his voice. Sam turned to face him.

"What do you mean no?" He questioned with an angry tone to his voice.

"What the fuck do mean it means you dumbfuck? The deal was you get your brother, I get my friend. I don't have time to go traipsing around the country with two half-wit clotpoles when my best friend is having his insides ripped out in hell for no other reason than the fact that his half-sister is a total fucking bitch!" Colin shouted at the two men in front of him, his anger flaring up in his eyes. All three men were stunned into silence; Colin huffed and stormed out the house onto the back porch. As he sat down on a rickety chair he tried to calm his breathing. He forgot his jacket inside, fucking great. His cigarettes were in that jacket. The back door opened and someone stepped outside, Colin decided to ignore whoever it was.

"Here." Dean said pressing something cold into his shoulder. Colin grabbed it and brought it in front of him.

"It's 9 in the morning." Colin stated matter-of-factly

"Yeah well its 5 o'clock somewhere smartass." Dean popped open his beer and took a swig, Colin following his lead. They sat in comfortably silence with a slight awkwardness and Colin knew why.

"I know you don't trust me, or even like me for that matter." Colin looked into Dean's face that has turned slightly stunned, "You think you're this stoic soldier that doesn't show emotion but you're dead wrong, you show everything. Right here." Colin pointed two fingers at his own eyes.

"Well Sam was always one to trust easy, I wouldn't be surprised if he friended a demon while he was at college. He so desperately wanted a normal life." Dean huffed a laughed, "Hell you two probably met in the worst way possible and he trusted you not to kill him." Dean was pretty much right, Colin had Sam at gunpoint; if he had pulled the trigger he would've felt no remorse, what was one more body to his list?

"Wait! Was I fucking right?" Dean looked at him. Colin mumbled something that he couldn't hear, "What?"

"I had him at gunpoint ok! He killed a demon I was getting information out of and I was gonna shoot him." Colin sighed and took a long pull from his beer.

"Why didn't you? Shoot him I mean." Dean was staring at him intently, watching his every move. Colin smiled at the question.

"He reminded me of me, young me. Before all this shit came into my life. He was at gunpoint but still manage to insult me, confident that I wouldn't shoot. I've been there before, with Bradley actually. He was throwing knifes at a poor kid, only had a plank of wood for cover and I stopped him. He held a knife to my throat and even though he did that, I insulted the shit out of him, but his father was important. Had a reputation, so Bradley 'hit me' and sent me along." Colin's eyes went out of focus from the memory playing behind his eyes. Bradley smiled along at the image of a unknown man hold a knife to Colin's throat.

"Will you tell me about him? About Bradley?" Dean quietly questioned.

"Yeah, uh. Bradley, he was a great man, everybody loved him. His father did some real bad shit and Bradley really tried to fix the big ass mess that was created. It just ended up killing him in the end. But Bradley was a born leader, you know. He had many faithful friends." Colin's eyes went out of focus with the memory.

"Where are all of his friends now? What happened to them with Bradley died?" Dean thought they would've turned on each other, killed to be number one.

"Bradley was married, a loveless marriage but a marriage nonetheless. They followed her and she kept true to Bradley's cause, on making the world a better place."

"How did he die?" Colin quickly glanced over at him, then back at the yard.

"His half-sister killed him. But the bitch hid behind her adopted son of sorts." Colin sniffled, "The bitch was a cowered and I'm glad I was the one to kill her. Her vision of the future was clouded by pain and emptiness."

"What-"

"Can we not talk for a while? Damn, I need a cigarette, you wouldn't happen to have some anywhere?" Dean nodded and said he would be right back. Colin wiped a hand down his face. The hold that Sam had fixed and reinforced was a fucking lie, because in 5 minutes Dean had ripped it back open and made it so big it felt like Colin was drowning. Staring intently at the backyard he saw something shimmer in the corner of his eyes, swinging his eyes over he saw a figure that made him tense up immediately.

"It can't be…" Colin whispered. The figure's head was down and when Colin spoke the head snapped up.

"Lance" was breathed out of a speechless man. The figure raised its hand and with one finger ran it across its neck, a smirk playing on the figure's lips as it pointed to him. Colin blinked, which took all of four seconds, and when he looked about at the place of the figure it was gone.

xXx

So I know that this ends as a cliff hanger but in a couple hours the next chapter will be up (I cross my heart)! The next chapter was supposed to be added onto this buuuttttttt (lol butt is in there) as I continued this chapter I realized that continuing on from here it's not as serious as this last scene. I have posted chapter 1 of this story on archiveofourown, so if any of your friends only read on that then tell them about it (Same name and all).

Also I'm starting a contest, I want to now how you guys picture Merlin and everyone, what do you think Arthur looks like all beat up in hell? Even though I don't post regularly, I do go on social media a lot. So post pictures anywhere with the hashtag #katnip2012 (tumblr, pintrest, instagram, and if you think I won't know where you posted it pm or send me a review) and the best drawing will become the story picture on this website and I will add drawings into the ending of each chapter on archive.

Of course getting to talk to you guys is always a blessing and helps me write,

Katnip2012


	8. Chapter 7

I told you guys a couple hours didn't I! I can't wait for all of you to finish this chapter. I'm very proud of this story so far and I can't wait to see the drawings you all come up with! Ok go read the story.

xXx

"Colin, Colin, COLIN!" Dean shouted at the man in front of him.

"What?" He looked over at Dean. He snatched the pack of cigarettes out of his hand, "Thanks" He took out one and put it into his mouth, letting it hang there while he reached into his front pocket to get out his lighter.

"You know those things will kill you?" Dean sat back down beside him.

"Why do you think I smoke?" He pulled out a lighter with a red skin and a gold dragon, with its head bowed and wings ready for takeoff, engraved on both sides. Lighting his cigarette, he quickly took a puff and let it relax him.

"Nice lighter"

"Oh, this old thing?"

"Yeah, where'd you get it?"

"Family heirloom"

A scoff

"What?"

"How has it survived that long? Someone would've thrown it out. Not everyone knows you can replace the fluid"

"No one's used it"

"So why are you?"

"I'm a smoker and won't be having kids."

"Why not?"

"1-I don't like kids, 2- I'm gay and I was told to just throw it away even if I did adopt."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Silence, then.

"Was Bradley your-"

"I guess you could say that."

More silence.

"Want a drag?"

"Nah. I don't smoke"

"Suit yourself"

Dean has never really just sat with a person, never had to not be on guard. Even with Sammy he was always alert and watching out for any possible dangers heading Sammy's way. Colin's not stupid enough to let someone get the better of him, Sam just isn't always there most of the time. Even when Dean has seen Colin check out, he always see his eyes going over the area, making sure nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

"I need that angel." Dean immediately tensed at Colin's words.

"Why? We don't even know if angels are real, sorry but I don't care if there is a bunch of lore on it. There is a bunch of lore on King Arthur and I don't see him rising again. I don't see an old man that can perform miracles that goes by the name of Merlin. Just because there is lore doesn't mean it's always true."

Colin tensed, "The **angel** has answers and a way. He's my last chance of getting Bradley back, and I'll be damned if I don't try to get him back!"

"Colin-"

"You know it's not normally my style to storm off in a fit of rage because it brings to much attention to the person who does the storming off, but you dumbfucks are making me do it a lot! So fuck you both!" Colin then proceeded to storm off into the junkyard that Bobby has created over the years. As he was walking down a path with no car parts in the way a figure appeared at the end of it. A figure of a broken, bloody man, convulsing has he tries to fight to stay alive. He looks at Merlin with so much pain and anger in his eyes.

"Gwaine, Gwaine no please." Colin fell to his knees clutching his head. He had thought these nightmares were gone, that he had locked them away. Silent tears ran down his face.

"Merlin" a small woman's voice whispered above him, he looked up to see Morgana looking at him before falling onto the ground. Fuck Leon and Gwen- both telling him that it wasn't his fault. Fuck Percival for avoiding him like the plague, because wasn't he really that? Fuck Gaius who never told him that he would out live all of everyone by CENTURIES! His self-hate turned to anger, anger at himself at everyone who shaped him to how he is now, who gave them a right?

"AHHHHH" Merlin let out a scream, hands hitting the ground magic flaring out to create a tiny circle around his body, as if it was trying to protect its host from any harm. Why did people have to care? Why did he have to live? Why after Arthur died has he never been able to age? A feather light touch to his shoulder made Merlin look up. There Arthur was smiling down at him.

"Thank you" was whispered in a raspy voice. Merlin sat there for hours repeating his chant trying to block out all of the ghosts form his past.

"My name is Merlin, the druids called me Emrys. My mother is Hunith, my father is Balinor. I became the last dragon lord when he died. The druids think I'm the most powerful magic user to ever walk the Earth. I am the manservant to King Arthur Pendragon; we are two sides of the same coin. He died in my arms and I was supposed to protect him… why didn't I protect him? He's married to Gwen, they don't love each other. Gwen loves Lancelot and Arthur loves me, and I love him. I will get him out of hell. I'm sorry Morgana, I never meant for you to turn out how you did."

-Line Break-

It's been months since his breakdown, Sam had found him passed out on the ground. No one said anything about that night, throughout the year Colin had gotten closer to Dean. They now act like they've been friends for years. They found Lilth tonight, trying to break the last seal the boys went in while Colin laid out in the backseat of the Impala, cell phone laying on his chest to feel the vibrations if they need him. After about an hour or so the ground started to shake violently.

"Oh hell," Colin sat up, "Damn you Winchesters, can't do 1 fucking thing right in this world huh?"

Colin got out of the car ready to go into the church when a bright light flashed and his world went black.

-Flashback-

"Sam" Dean sat down next to his brother, "I don't think Colin is who he says he is"

Sam scoffed, "And why is that? You know what Dean I'm tired of you not trusting people, it's getting old."

"Believe me this time ok. And have I ever been wrong." Sam shrugged, "Exactly, just help me research him ok? Has he said anything to you?"

"No but once I heard him say a name. It was Arthur P… Arthur Pe…. I can't remember the last name but Arthur was defiantly the first name."

"He may be using an alias Bradley for Arthur; he said that his father was important. Try and find a man who was important that had a son named Arthur and if the man had an affair, he told me that's how Brad-Arthur died. Because of his half-sister." So Dean cozied up to Colin, tried to get him to slip up and say something important while Sam researched anything they came up with. Once Sam suggested that it was King Arthur and Colin is maybe a demon or something. The idea was immediately shut down though. They would just have to keep searching.

-Now-

Dean's body rocked, not in a good way. The only way a body rocked like that was if it was on an airplane. His eyes shot open and he saw Colin (if his name was even that) and Sam start to groggily open there eyes. Dean had thought they died in that church.

"What the hell did you two dumbfucks do?" Colin grunted, rubbing at his head.

"We.. We uh, May have uh," Sam cleared his throat, "free Lucifer from his cage?"

"What the fuck?! That's what we went to go stop!" Colin looked pissed.

"It was a trap ok, excuse you. Stop fucking shouting at us." Sam sounded like a kicked puppy.

"Well someone has to do it. God damn, did anyone actually do research while we were trying to STOP the seals being broken? Seriously what even were the seals? Cause I sure as hell didn't know all of them!" Colin ranted.

"Can we just figure this out when we are off a plane?" Dean groaned.

"Fine!" Both men said, huffed and looked away from each other. Well this will be a long flight.

-Line Break-

The alarms sounded.

"Who the fuck decided to have alarms? Honestly what the fuck?" A man said setting down a tool on a platter and walking away to go see what was wrong. The sound of footsteps coming back to the area made the man there warily lift his head.

"It is time. After thousands of years, it is time. We are sorry you had to be here for so long." A hand cupped a cheek, healing all of the cuts and wounds from the long years, scars remain to tell the stories of what happened to his body.

"Thank…you." Was ground out before the man lost consciousness. A few minutes later he was being laid out in a field of green grass, flowers growing around him to form a bed.

"Sleep now, our King. When you awake you shall start your journey to find your warlock." Dogs came out of the surrounding to trees, bowing their heads in respect, they turned away and sat to watch for any danger that would come out of the woods to hurt the Once and Future King.

"Have peace. May the druids watch over you." The man said before standing and walking away, running his hand over the tall black dog he spoke to it, "May you show him to our King." With that the man took off into the night sky while the wolf ran off into the forest. Arthur curled into himself, a shadow of the man he used to be.

xXx

So someone commented on how I was making Merlin act. I was honestly hoping no one would say anything until Arthur came back, but I hope I explained a little of it in this chapter. I know Merlin has been acting all wrong to how he was in the show and when Arthur goes back to him, Arthur will get it out of him. Also I didn't want Merlin and Arthur to just flat out tell Sam and Dean that they are in fact the Merlin and Arthur, The Winchesters are kind've smart. that is why I put that in there.

Also, ARTHUR'S BACK IN THE LAND OF THE LIVING! THIS IS BIG NEWS! PRETTY MUCH WHAT EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR! Now the question is if he will be the only one

As always I love hearing from all of you via reviews or pms. Talk to me, until next time,

Katnip2012


	9. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the glitch guys! Hopefully this is better

xXx

Rupert is fucked, and not in the good way like a girl just had a rumble in the sheets with him, not even hanging out with his friends getting wasted, worse than forgetting his projects at home, worse than getting dumped. Yes Rupert was a dead man, quite literally by the look of the dog chasing him through the woods. All he wanted to do was to have a quiet hike like he does every day before he finished his report on Arthurian legend. Right Arthurian legend, which means this dog, is all Merlin's fault. Because Rupert is normal, no one noticed him except Merlin. His own mother forgot about him most days. Why Merlin took a liking to him he will never know.

"Don't kill me! Please! Good doggie!" It was a good thing Rupert was in shape but even he couldn't outrun this dog forever. Breaking through the tree line he tripped over a root and landed hard on the ground, opening his eyes he came face-to-face to a shape.

"Holy shit!" Rupert scurried up to his feet, "That's a body, oh my god! There's a dead person out here, oh god! Please don't let me be next!" Rupert leaned down to inspect the man, still staying far enough away.

"Merlin" The body mumbled and Rupert definitely did not let out a high shriek, there are no witnesses to say otherwise. Rupert is not a paranoid kind of person, but recently Merlin has been telling him to watch his back and wait! Rupert's train of thought derailed.

"Did you say Merlin? I know Merlin! He's my uncle." Rupert pulled out his phone ready to call Merlin, just his luck that he didn't have reception. Rupert made up his mind; he would bring the man back to his flat and call Merlin then.

"Alright then, up we go" Rupert grabbed the man's arms, when he hoisted the guy over a shoulder he almost collapsed with the weight, spend more time at the gym Rupert made a mental note

-Line Break-

After a few attempts and a lot of sweating later Rupert practically threw the man down on his couch, grabbing his phone he dialed Merlin's number.

ring, ring, ri- "Uh, Hello, this is Colin. Uh I guess leave a message and I'll get back to you- Rupert am I doing this right? I feel idiotic."

"Of course just..." beeeeep.

"Oh wow Colin, I can't believe you ignored my call. I hope it was because of something important, anyway-" Rupert looked down at his phone, it just got cut off.

"What the fuck?" Rupert sighed and sat down on the chair beside the couch. He really needed a drink, and his girlfriend. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh he settled into the chair.

-Line Break-

"Oh my god! Rupert!" The woman's shriek sounded throughout the room, Rupert immediately shot his head up, alert and ready to go.

"What the-" He couldn't move, he looked down and saw rope tied around him and a man with a kitchen knife swinging it back and forth between both him and the woman, his eyes wild.

"Mary! It's ok, don't call the cops ok!" Rupert looked at the man, "You said Merlin. I know Merlin." The man looked at him with wild eyes

"Ru, what is going on, Merlin is fake, a myth made up." Mary looked scared.

"Mary, look at me. Go to your sister's house and stay there until I call you ok, and Mare. Don't call the cops." Rupert watched her leave and he turned about to the man.

"Yeah, Merlin is my uncle. Well not really, He knew my very great grandfather. His name was Sir Leon. Yeah Merlin says I look like him, my name is Rupert." He nodded vigorously; the man lowered his knife, his eyes still wild.

"Hey mate, how about you untie me. Can you speak? I found you in the woods. I tried to call Merlin but he didn't answer."

"Merlin" The man whispered and came over and raised the knife.

"Don't kill me! I saved you man!" Rupert shut his eyes tight and his last thought was he was going to haunt the shit out of Merlin for this, then the ropes slackened, "Oh thank god." Rupert let out a long sigh.

"Where's Merlin." The man said hold the knife near his chest.

"He's in America, how about you give me that knife... Or not, it's good you can keep that one." Rupert stepped away, "What's your name mate?"

"Arthur"

"As in Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king?! Oh my god! You came back! I knew you would, you have no idea how long Merlin has been trying to get to you, oh he's gonna be so hap- oof" In his excitement Rupert started walking around his apartment that he hasn't changed since he moved in there and ended up tripping over his toaster, "Uh, Arthur. Why is my toaster on the floor?"

"What is a toaster?" The man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh lord give me patience," He looked over Arthur, in ratty cloth, "We have a lot of work to do."

-Line Break-

"Yo, Colin. We are gonna hit up the bar down the street, you coming?" Dean questioned stepping into the other man's motel room.

"Sure, let me get ready." Colin smiled and stood up from the bed. In 5 minutes they were at the bar, Sam and Dean looking like they always do in their jeans and plaid, while Colin donned black skinny jeans and a deep blue and black plaid shirt, they fit him perfectly. His hair was perfectly styled to make it look like he just rolled out of bed. Dean let out a laugh.

"It's karaoke night!" Dean smiled at Sam, "your specialty" Sam just hit him upside the head before Dean put a hand on the back of his neck in a form of apology, squeezing then letting go.

When they were significantly drunk about 4 hours later, Dean had gone up and sung about 3 times and Sam went up once, they were now shoving Colin up there.

"Good man!" The announcer said when the boys shoved him up on stage, "Do you have a special someone out there just waiting for you on this special day of love?" Shit Valentine's Day, or as Dean likes to call it, Single Awareness Day aka Single Chicks Looking to get Boned Day.

"Yeah I like to think so man, but I don't know." Colin mumbled into the microphone, the announcer smiled.

"We have just the song for you." He handed the microphone over to Colin and went off the stage. The first lines of the song played, a piano being played in a slow rhythm. The words appeared on the screen and Merlin let his mind go on autopilot as he opened his mouth to sing.

"You say love is what you put into it You say that I'm losing my will Don't you know that you're all that I think about? You make up a half of the whole  
You say that it's hard to commit to it You say that it's hard standing still Don't you know that I spend all my nights Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?  
If only New York wasn't so far away I promise the city won't get in our way When you're scared and alone, Just know that I'm already home  
I say that we're right in the heart of it A love only we understand I will bend every light in this city And make sure they're shining on you  
If only New York wasn't so far away I promise the city won't get in our way When you're scared and alone, Just know that I'm already home  
When life takes its own course Sometimes we just don't get to choose I'd rather be there next to you Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me Wait 'til I'm home  
All I have is this feeling inside of me The only thing I've ever known  
If only New York wasn't so far away I promise the city won't get in our way When you're scared and alone, Just know that I'm already home  
If only New York wasn't so far away I will be there every step of the way And when you're scared and alone, Just know that I'm already home Just know that I'm already home"

The bar burst into cheers, Colin looked at the screen. The song was over, the song that made the hole inside him just that little bit bigger, he fled off the stage and went outside.

"Colin, you ok man?" Sam asked him when he found him out there 5 minutes later

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna just walk to the motel though, I'm not feeling to good" Colin pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against

"I can give you a ride, or Dean can" Sam pointed back to the bar.

"Nah, the air is good for me" Colin turned his back to Sam and waved him off as he started walking into the crisp air. The wind bit at his skin and blew through his hair making it lose its put together look. Colin of course knew the song that he sang in that bar. It's one of Rupert's favorites. The band's name was something about the world, Colin couldn't actually remember. But the songs name is Already Home. As Colin continued on his way back to the motel, he wondered if he sang that song to Mary this Valentine's Day

-Line Break-

In the week leading up to Valentine's Day Rupert had got dumped by Mary, committed felonies, dyed blonde hair to brown, came up with a fake name, taught a crash course of world history in 2 days, taught another crash course of technology in 1 day, and spent a lot of money. After dropping Arthur- now named Bradley- off at the airport Rupert went home and poured a glass of whiskey, turning his stereo on, Already Home by A Great Big World started blaring. Rupert enjoyed listening to the song while making breakfast and when Arthur first heard it he instantly fell in love with it, not listening to anything other than this song. Rupert sighed and switched it over to his jazz cd.

After everything that happened this week Rupert felt himself start to relax, whiskey and jazz will do that to you. He decided that he wouldn't go anywhere tonight, would just stay right here on his super comfy couch. This decision was true for about half an hour before he got a call, from the airport police. Apparently Bradley hadn't even gotten on his plane yet and was detained for almost knocking a guy out when he started to pat Bradley down.

"It's like he's never stepped foot in an airport." The head officer explained.

"He has always lived here in London and never travelled, Sir" Rupert sighed, "I'll be there is about 5 minutes." Hanging up he sighed again. Hadn't he done enough? Apparently not. He packed a weeklong bag and grabbed his passport and Merlin's extra credit card. If he had to fly to America it would be on Merlin's money. Finally taking care of Bradley at the airport the boarded the plane.

"Next stop, America." Rupert smiled and settled in for the long flight, as the plane went down the runway gathering speed Arthur gripped Rupert's arm, as the plane started to lift off the ground Arthur let out a shuddering breath

"What is happening?! Oh lord, what is this thing? Let me out!" Arthur went to go stand up but Rupert stopped him.

"You can't get out! We are flying in the air! You know, like a bird?!" Arthur sat back down eyes wide and breathing wild. Rupert sighed for the umpteenth time today and shook his head, looking over at Arthur he had one thought.

"This is going to be a long ass flight."

xXx

Does anyone know why it would glitch like that? Because I didn't use different fonts or anything so I'm just super confused. Thank you for letting me know, sorry I didn't see it earlier!

I hope you enjoyed this new addition to the story and reviews are always welcome! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm back! So I know a lot of you have been hoping for Arthur and Merlin back to together- while they will therefore there will be sexy times shared between them for you guys to read. So in the next few chapters are so I will be changing this story to M to accommodate Merlin and Arthur's relationship. Alright I love you all. Go read!

xXx

"That was crazy! People do this all the time?" Bradley exclaimed walking out of a little airport in Kansas.

"Mhmm" Rupert replied

"Do you do it all the time?"

"Colin used to bring me out here when I was a kid. Started around when I was 3 or 4 and ended when I was 17." Rupert walked out of the airport and headed over to the bus stop that would take them to car rentals.

"How old are you now?" Rupert looked over at him, and stared for a while, Bradley waiting patiently for an answer. Rupert scoffed.

"I'm 28" Bradley looked away from him a little smile to his face.

"What?" Rupert was very tired and so not ready to deal with people's shit right now- god he needed coffee.

"It's just you're 'older' then Colin now, isn't that weird? Being older than your uncle?" Bradley smiled a little.

"Not really since it's hard to forget his real name in Merlin and he has been stuck at that age since you died like a million years ago. So it's weird- but not how you think." Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes, remembering the house that Colin would take him to. When he was little there was a fire in one of the houses down the street and these 2 kids- one round his age and a baby had lost their mother. Rupert kinda remembered them, but not well. They ended up leaving town with their dad after he told his landlord to shove it. Rupert had always admired that family and had always wondered what had happened to them. Had they gone to law school or become fire fighters, had girlfriends or a nice family. He liked to imagine they got the best out of life even with the death of their mother, like they could move on and protect their own children from not losing their mother too.

"Rupert!" Bradley shook him, "It is time to leave. You said car rentals correct?" Bradley pointed at the sign and Rupert stood up.

"Yup, come on. Hopefully Colin didn't sell the land, but I highly doubt it." They breezed through the getting and a car and before long Rupert was driving the way to the house that was a major part of his life.

-Line Break-

The 2 hour car ride couldn't have ended fast enough, Rupert decided. Arthur went back and forth between asking questions about Merlin, to telling stupid stories that Merlin has already told him a thousand times that he could recite word for word, to asking questions about modern day, to describing life back in his era which he already knew thanks to his history major. When Arthur asked him to describe Merlin and comment about his likes and dislikes he had worn a sad smile. Apparently being dead is no right to miss out on what your beloved likes, Rupert immediately shut up.

"So this is the house. I don't know why but Merlin loved it a lot. He always said he would love to have his happy ending in this house, if he had to leave London. We always did crazy summer projects here, and he would call me son and we would have so much fun just hanging out." Rupert smiled at all the memories he had with this house. It was better than his real house that his mother still lived in.

"He was more of a father to you than your own?" Arthur questioned softly, Rupert huffed a laugh.

"My father is just someone who knocked my mother up and nothing else. Merlin was the one to teach me everything that I needed to learn from a father." Rupert sniffed, "come let's go inside, you can have Merlin's room, I'll order another bed for one of the guest rooms for later and we can order pizza or something." Walking up the path to the front door Arthur had a confused look on his face.

"Why would we need another bed? Are we expecting another guest?"

"No it's so you can- oh you sly dog. Just make sure I never have to listen to it ok man?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rupert." The door muffled the sound of a loud laugh as it closed behind the 2 men.

-Line Break-

"I need to go to Kansas" A black haired man said bursting into a motel room.

"No" was the immediate response of the oldest man there.

"But Dean, I-"

"I said no Colin"

"Dean you don't under-"

"NO Colin!"

"Dean"

"COLIN! There is no way I am going back to that state again! I already broke my promise once-never again." Dean shouted at him.

"JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! It's a goddamn lead! It's not like your little angel friend is volunteering to wing his ass down there and 'grip him tight and raise him from perdition' like he did with you. And another thing- do you even care? We have a deal! I held up my end helping you 2 so your problems can be fixed now help me get Bradley out goddamn it!" Colin breathed in, anger in his eyes, "I'm going out, come find me when you want to hold up your end." With that Colin slammed the motel door and Dean could hear him stomp down the hall.

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face, with a groan he leaned back.

"He's right you know." A rough voice said, making Dean jump a little.

"Damnit Cas, what did we say about listening in on conversations and sneaking up on people?" Dean sat back up and glared at the angel

"Not to do it?" The angel responded, "Colin is right though. I think you should go back to Kansas. I would highly recommend it. There is something there that will help you in the fight against Lucifer." And just like that the angel was gone again. It was strange that the angel has never met Colin, always leaving before Colin would burst in the room. Or even waiting for Colin to leave- yet he almost always takes his side in arguments.

Dean sighed angrily and before he could decide against it or hear Sam tell him to drive them he went to go find Colin to tell him his good news.

-Line Break-

In about a week they had cleared out most of the guest rooms and ordered furniture for each- trying to make the house look like an actual house again. After that first night Rupert had gone out grocery shopping and came back to find Arthur surrounded by a mess of paper and his new laptop. Arthur trying to catch up on everything that he has missed was hilarious, mainly because he would scratch his head and call humans stupid with small bouts of genius.

"Arthur, dinner" Rupert put a plate down on the kitchen table.

"Coming," Arthur found his way outside of his circle and walked to the table, "this looks amazing! Thank you Rupert." As they ate Rupert was so glad that Arthur hasn't learned about microwavable foods yet- or else his 'amazing chef' title will be revoked.

The next day, Arthur went outside to get the newspaper and yesterday's mail from the mailbox at the end of the driveway while Rupert toasted some waffles for them to eat.

"RUPERT! Rupert, come here!" Arthur shouted running into the house.

"What?!" Rupert ran to meet him, scared that something bad happened.

"This is Merlin- where is this?" Arthur pushed the newspaper into Rupert's hand to show the article of 3 fugitives, the first one has some major charges- like murder and has faked his death more than once and the second one is his brother who doesn't has as many charges as his brother but is still considered dangerous and the last one is Merlin who has just been an accomplice of theirs recently.

"Arthur they could be anywhere. This is just showing that they are dangerous and if we find them we should turn them in." Rupert tried to explain.

"Fine, I'll find him myself." And with that Arthur was out the door again, in just his sweatpants- no shirt and no shoes. A car was coming up around the bend. Arthur moved to stand in the road with his arms out palms showing the driver to stop. But the car didn't stop-or slow done.

"Arthur!" Rupert yelled, running out to try and tackle him out of the way, but he was too far away. He saw the passenger look up and shout something at the driver, the driver looked at the road and slammed on the brakes- but just like Rupert he was too late.

-Line Break-

Merlin was in passenger, so Sam could get some shut eye in the back. They had been driving for about 3 days straight, only stopping for fuel for both the car and humans. They drove through the neighborhood that Merlin bought the house in- God he missed that house- and he was joking around with Dean. Apparently they had lived just down the street and he bet $20 that he could drive without looking at the road. Merlin had been laughing looking between Dean, who was staring at him to prove his point, and his lap.

"Arthur" Merlin looked over at Dean when he heard a faint shout of the name. Looking out into the road he saw him. Arthur- his love was there.

"Dean! Look out!" Dean quickly whipped his head around and slammed on his brakes but it was too late- he hit Arthur straight on.

A blood-curling scream pierced the air a second later.

xXx

I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE! I cliff-hanger! Really Katnip2012?! Yes yes, it had to be done.

So if you skipped over the top notes I am changing the rating of the story to M so you guys can read Merlin and Arthur's sexy times and people not get an eye full if they don't want it. I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter when it will happen. Ok I love you all! Please review.

.

.

.

Oh and new chapter either tomorrow or Sunday I promise. Kinda as a 'Happy Easter' to all that celebrate it.


	11. Chapter 10

Ok new chapter- Happy Easter (Even though it's super late and probably already Monday for most) and if you don't celebrate Easter, Happy new chapter! I had this finished yesterday but I didn't like how it sounded so hopefully this one is better. Ok I love you all- now read

xXx

"COLIN!" Dean shook the screaming man.

"What the hell is happening!?" Sam sat up from the back seat.

"Something happened and he just started screaming like this!" Dean looked back at him with wild eyes, full of fear.

"What happened?" Sam noticed that the car was stopped- kinda in the middle of a neighborhood. A blur of a person ran in front of the car and dropped down.

"What the hell?!" He got out of the back of the car and ran to the front of it, passing by Dean's door. There, on the street was a man with brown hair, lying on his back and with a lot of injuries.

"Oh my God! You're not dead! Oh God please Lord, let this man live! He just came back! He has so much to learn! Oh my God, he's dead! Bradley's dead and it's my fault." The man said, clutching bare shoulders. The man on the ground- Bradley groaned a little.

"BEGONE SATAN! LET HIM REST IN PEACE!" The other man said and punched the wounded man in the face, successfully knocking him out.

"Holy shit! No he's alive, man! You just knocked him out!" Sam yelled at the man who was now holding his hand in pain- obviously he's never punched anyone before. The man freezes.

"What? You mean I just punched Bradley James in the face and not a demon? Oh God, just my luck!" The guy falls onto his back and Sam huffed, Colin has stopped screaming but when he looked back in the car he saw him hyperventilating. He walked around to his side of the car and opened the door.

"Colin! Snap out of it!" Sam slapped the man across the face so hard his face turned toward him and a red hand print already started to form on his face. He looked up at the bigger man in shock.

"We just hit him." He whispered.

"Yes, now we need to take care of him." Sam replied.

"I couldn't stop it, I couldn't save him. I was- I was… I was." Colin stared off.

"Alright buddy, come on- help us carry him." All three of them went to the front of the car and Colin rushed forward.

"Rupert?" Colin got on his knees and the unknown man looked up.

"Colin? Oh, am I happy to see you! I am so happy you kept our house man, I love you so much and I'm sorry! He just ran out here. Oh my god! You're wanted and so are these two men! You're in our newspaper. Colin when you said you were hunting I thought it was in your normal way- not this flashy way that you've adopted." Rupert stage whispered and Colin just smiled down at him.

"Let's get Bradley into the house, yes?" Rupert nodded and stood up walking over to his Bradley's feet. Dean moved to help but Colin looked at him.

"Don't. We got it- that's the house, clear off the closest couch. Sam- go into the kitchen, find a bowl and rag, fill it with warm water and dampen the rag." Colin walked over to Bradley's head and wrapped his arms under the unconscious man's arm pits- ignoring the jolt of electricity that went through him, "on three Rupert. Ready. One. Two. Three." They hoisted Bradley up and the brother's ran to the house to follow the orders Merlin gave them.

"How'd you find him Rupert? Where did you find him? Why is his hair brown instead of blonde? Did he come back like that?" Colin immediately started questioning the other man, not out of breathe even though he is carrying over half of Arthur's body weight- he was used to it.

"I… I… I." Rupert was panting hard. Walking into the house, they quickly placed him on the couch and Rupert let out a groan of relief, slouching on an over-stuffed arm chair.

"You ok man?" Sam questioned Rupert coming into the room with the bowl of water and rag. Passing it off to Colin he went to check over Rupert.

"I'm fine, he's just heavy- that's all." Rupert let out a deep sigh and let his head fall back- eyes closed.

"Hey." Dean came into the room making Rupert look back up again, "is it ok if I have a waffle?"

"Dean! You just hit a man with your car, and now you want to eat his food?" Sam sounded exasperated. Dean looked guilty all of 2 seconds then.

"I'm going on a waffle run- anybody want anything?" Dean started walking towards the door.

"Oh my God!" Sam shoved him into a chair, "stay there!" Sam looked over at Colin who was running the rag over Bradley's face, down his neck and wiping the red skin around his wounds. Sam sighed and looked around to find the time, a digital clock on the wall read 9:00am. This was gonna be a long day.

-Line Break-

The Winchester brothers moved Bradley into Colin's room; they haven't been back in there since. Rupert comes in and out of it, normally to just refill the water bowl or to go in with food and then come back out with it. Colin though, hasn't left his side even to use the restroom. He dressed his wounds and has constantly been running cool water over him and dripping some into his mouth.

It was 1 in the morning, the house was silent- everyone having gone to bed a couple hours before and Colin settled into the chair that was in the room for decoration. He was just starting to nod off when he heard an intake of breath and then.

"Merlin?" It was weak, but it was there. Colin burst from his chair and sat on the bed instead- making noise in the processes.

"Arthur! You back with me, you're here! Oh God I missed you so much you have no idea. I tried so hard to get you back and I couldn't do anything. It was so hard-"

"Merlin."

"Shut up?"

"No, come here." Merlin leaned in; his body practically covering Arthur's anxiety coming off of him in waves. Arthur smiled up at him, lifted one arm to put around his neck and pulled. Merlin's mouth met his and the warm lips felt like coming home, they both sighed into the kiss, Arthur using it to stick his tongue inside the other's mouth to reclaim what was his. Merlin moaned, sliding a hand up the side of his body moving over to his chest.

"Colin are you- Oh my god! Ok I'm leaving." Rupert had swung the door open and saw what was happening before the two men in the room broke apart. Merlin's face turned a deep red and he hid it on a bare chest that vibrated with laughter. The door closed again and Merlin looked up.

"Come to bed with me?" Arthur asked lightly. Merlin nodded and pulled off his clothes until he was in just his boxers and crawled into the bed. He attached himself against Arthur's side, his head on the other man's chest and he sighed as he felt Arthur's arm wrap around him.

And for the first time in years Merlin found himself falling asleep on an actual bed.

xXx

Aren't they just adorable. So next chapter will be kinda funny but get ready for some serious talking and all that ok. We are gonna tackle stuff about Colin, Arthur's time in hell, Sam and Dean figuring out Arthur and Merlin, Arthur and Merlin's sexy time. (not all in the same chapter btw!). Next update should be soon. The next chapter is practically done in my head :)

Review- I love hearing from y'all. Ok. Love you. Bye 3


End file.
